zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Purring Bunny
It´s so wonderful to see how peaceful Bunnyburrow is at night Aside from the river flowing nearby, it´s so calm and quiet No car noises or loud neighbors to keep us awake It´s only one of the many reasons why I love it here Once again, it´s babysitting time for me and my precious Judy We have to look after her siblings while her parents are on a trip far away A couple of days here taking care of them is not a problem for us Especially since you, my dear, are always so good with kids Playing, feeding and going to the park with the little bunnies was so fun Your siblings are starting to like me more and more, almost treating me like one of their own The entire Hopps family knows that we´re an item now at this point It warms my heart that a fox like me isn´t shunned in here, but treated with respect The more I think of it, I wouldn´t mind getting myself adjusted to rural family life But now, we´re all getting upstairs because it´s bedtime All the little bunnies have went to their beds while Judy and I sleep in the guestroom There´s only one bed that we share there, small but so fluffy and warm Even though we´re only babysitting, this makes me feel almost like the man of the house When it´s time for Judy and me to have kits, I´m sure going to have a great time After taking a shower and putting on my nightwear, I´m heading for bed Not just to sleep, but also to cuddle with you, my beloved You ´re waiting there for me, all in your crimson lingerie and lying in the bed sultrily I see your beautiful gaze directed towards me as you thump your paw excitedly I come on to my dear doe, pinning you down and holding you tight You´re getting some gentle strokes on your ears and the fluff on your chest As my paw touches you, I can hear your heart beating, but also a new kind of noise It almost sounds like some kind of purring to me Apparently it comes when you click your cute little teeth together You mention that it´s what happy bunnies do when they´re being shown affection by their lover It´s the first time for you, since you haven´t done that to anyone else before And it´s just the right moment for it after I recently claimed you for my mate The purring noise intensifies more as I move my paws from your dewlap to your tail I´ll do everything I can to make this feel very blissful You lean closer to my face, letting my cold nose touch your fuzzy cheeks The sound of your purring and heart beating are so loud they could wake up the entire house You´re so close to me that all I can see is the gorgeous come hither-look on your face My cheeks turn redder than your lingerie as you kiss me lovingly on the nose Looks like the rumor is true, female rabbits make for the most amorous girlfriends in the city But the only one my heart will ever belong to is you, my lovely Judy We fall asleep contently, snugly in each other´s embrace and with our eyes closed In my arm rests currently the most beautiful mammal in the world I´ll always stand by your side as your knight, giving you all the love I can So happy I can share the same bed in the childhood home of my bun Holding paws in our sleep together, like we´re entering the land of dreams With our strong emotional bond, we couldn´t be at a better place in our lives The night goes on peacefully, with two lovers just sleeping in their bed snugly A fluffy fox all curled up around his happily purring bunny. Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories